


Threat of darkness

by misskylee_074



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Bebe Rexha (Musician), Naughty Boy (Musician), One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician), The Late Late Show With James Corden, The Wanted - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Drugs, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Guns, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mobster Louis, Possible Character Death, Sexual Abuse, Stripper Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskylee_074/pseuds/misskylee_074
Summary: Harry styles never thought that when he went to cash in his earnings in at the bank, that he would find himself stuck in the middle of a heist. Louis Tomlinson has planned this heist out perfectly, but he never thought that he would run in to a ghost from his past. When fate brings them together will the be able to survive the rollercoaster that is life or will the threat of blood cause them to to fall apart?
Relationships: Bebe Rexha/Gemma Styles, Calum Hood/Lottie Tomlinson, Eleanor Calder/Taylor Swift, Larry Stylinson, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Niall Horan/Ed Sheeran, Roman Kemp/Nick Grimshaw, YungBlud/Fizzy Tomlinson, Ziam Mayne
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Harry’s POV  
It was still dark out when I walked out of the club at the end of my shift. I had planned to go home so I could shower, grab some food, and go to the bank to deposit the tips that I made that night dancing.  
“Hey, H wait up,” Niall called from behind me, “I wanted to see if you had any plans for the rest of your night.”  
I turned to face him, “Niall you realize that it’s five in the morning.”  
“Your point Styles, you have been on stage since nine, and don’t think I didn’t see you slip off during your break to give a client private session. You haven’t had anything to eat since the start of your shift.”  
Moments like these are when it really bugs me how protective he is, don’t get me wrong I love him to death, but it’s my life I can make my own decisions.  
“I was going home, but I guess we are going to get food?” I said sassily.  
“Nope babes, you can change clothes first if you want to,” he said looking at my sweatshirt and spandex shorts from my time on stage.  
“Yeah let me run back inside,” I said as I grabbed my victoria secret bag from the back seat of my car. I entered into the locker room as Crystal walked into the changing room.  
“Hey H what are you still doing here, your shift ended like fifteen minutes ago,” she said opening her storage locker.  
“Niall and I are going to grab something to eat before I crash at home though I would change before I go,” I said. I grabbed a pair of black leggings from my bag when I finally noticed the hoodie I had thrown in the bag all those months ago when I packed my clothes.  
“Are you okay H you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she said tying up her trainers.  
“Yeah something like that,” I said as I picked up the denim blue hoodie. I always told him this one was my favorite because of how the color brought out his eyes, but the truth is I liked how it always smelled like him and was soft. After about a year of me stealing it he finally gave it to me I never took it off, it’s lost its smell over the past four years. When we broke up I guess I just threw it in my bag for my car and never needed it. I pulled the old hoodie over my shoulders and looked up to see Crystal looking at me weird.  
“Harry I can all El if you need me to,” she said concerned.  
“No don’t wake her she’s got uni in the morning, I’m just grabbing breakfast with Niall and then going home I’ll be fine. Besides I can’t just break down every time a memory of the great Louis Tomlinson is brought up, I’m a big boy I can take care of myself,” I said as I sat down to slip on my dirty white vans another Mark Louis has left on my life.  
“I would invite you to come with us but you always rushing off to be somewhere after your shift, Chris maybe when you share about where your going I’ll share about Louis,” I said as I started walking across the room.  
“No dice H, I’ll sure you tomorrow,” she said shutting her locker and heading towards cash out.  
I snaked my way through the back hallways of the dirty night club that still seemed to be in full swing even though it was five-thirty in the morning when I noticed one of my special clients standing outside of a private room.  
“What are you still doing here they said you went home already,” Tom whispered as I got closer.  
“My shifted ended about thirty minutes ago, I had to clean up after our last session before I could leave, I however should be asking you why your still here,” I said pulling my arm out of reach as he went to grab it.  
“Just because you do special favors for me doesn't mean your special to me, ” he said leaning closer to me.  
”you know what I can do in this town and no one will stop me, ” Tom said getting really close to my ear. Tom was pretty high up in the riverside gang’s chain of command he is nicer than most of the other members which is why he is helping me with these special favors, I need the money and he gets a plaything.  
“I understand what you do outside of our agreement is none of my business,” I said backing away trying to slip out the back door.  
“You know we could always go for round two if you're up for it, double the money, for your little secret,” he said as he trapped me between him and the wall.  
“Tom let me go, Niall is waiting and will get suspicious if I don’t hurry,” I said, trying to push him off of me.  
“Oh but baby I love it when you're frightened,” he said smiling his evil smile, “ how about I meet up with you later and we finish this moment I’ll give you triple the normal.”  
When he told me that I knew I couldn’t refuse I needed the money and he knew it too.  
“Deal meet me there about 3:30 this afternoon and don’t be late,” I said, “you know I hate it when you're late,” I said walking away towards the back exit hating myself for the deal I just made with the devil. he might be nicer than most members of the riverside gang but that doesn’t mean I’m safe, no one in New York is safe with the turf war going on your either with them or you're against them is how gangs see it. I shook the thoughts of the events that just happened out of my head as I headed out the club door into the cool New York City air.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis POV   
“Get your fucking feet off my fucking desk,” I yelled to my second in command. 

“Careful brother, watch your language. You wouldn’t want that nasty habit to rub off on the tiny human,” Fizzy said teasingly as she took her feet off my desk.

I pulled Reese closer to my chest as I walked farther into the room. It was about six-thirty in the morning and I needed her to sleep for a few more hours. She doesn’t need to know her uncle is running one of the biggest gangs in New York City.

“Hush Fizzy! The earlier she wakes up, the less planning that goes into the Bank United heist,” I hissed at her as I sank down on the leather couch, gently shifting Reese. “What’s the plan?”

“I sent Zayn to case the place this time. Who would think twice about the head detective’s boyfriend opening an account at a bank closer to his lover boy?” She replied sinisterly. 

“Don’t talk bad about Liam. You know Zayn truly loves him, they’ve been in love since you were in diapers. When is he supposed to report back?” I asked, knowing Zayn hadn’t slept in the house last night. 

He knows better than to bring Liam to the gang house, especially this close to a job. Liam knows that Zayn is in the mafia, but everyone in New York is afflicted with one gang or another. Liam just doesn’t know that Zayn is third in command of the new broken scene.

“He should be back before your little obsession goes to work.”

Before I could respond to her, my lead dealer stepped into the room, “Hey boss I got some good news and I got some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?” Crystal said as she took a seat.

“Do I want to know?” I asked as she fidgeted in her seat.

“Tom was at the club again tonight, but the good news is your boy toy misses you, I don’t understand why you don’t just talk to him. He obviously still wants you.”

“What do you mean he misses me? What did he say!” I said lunging forward, but abandoning the plan at the last minute when I felt Reece shift in my lap.

“CAREFUL! DON’T WAKE HER UP!” Félicité whisper-yelled at me from across the room. I held my breath waiting for her to wake up, but all she did was get comfortable again. 

“He was wearing your old hoodie I think. It was a denim blue hoodie and it was a bit snug on him but I don’t think he would have accepted another one,” she said as she pulled out her phone, “I think I’m gonna go to sleep, a night of bartending and drug dealing really takes a toll. I personally think it’s the being nice to people part but most people think it’s the working all night part,” She said standing up walking towards the door to head to her room.

“Crystal, good job today,” I said as she was walking out of the room.

“You know, I’ve been around longer than Crystal has and I still haven’t figured out why you are so nice to her compared to the rest of us,” Fizzy said, spinning in my desk chair.

“Some people have just been given a bad hand, and I want to make it better. Don’t worry about it Fizz,” I said leaning back on the couch and closing my eyes for a second.

“Boss I was able to hack into the Bank United security system, they only change guards every three hours, so if we want to sneak in during a guard change we only have four chances to do it with only ten minutes in between each post change,” Ashton said as he came in with a tablet in his hand.

“This is why you're the best hacker in New York City,” I said as he showed me the footage, “When do you think the best time would be?”

“They are usually dead from three to five, a few people may be in there, but what’s a few casualties?” Ashton said matter-of-factly. 

“BABY!” Fizzy and I whisper-yelled at Ashton.

“What? It’s not like you really care about the casualties. Besides, that child is as corrupt as the rest of us by now,” He said nonchalantly. 

“That doesn’t mean I want the four-year-old to know how to hack into a bank security system. This is why we keep you in your computer room and away from society,” I said as Ashton got up to head back to his room.

“I still think this is a bad plan, pulling a heist on the Riverside turf, but you're the only one crazy enough to do it,” he said shaking his head while walking out of the room. He’s probably going to go to sleep. Sleep; that’s something we don’t get very much of in the new broken scene. We’re usually too busy planning a new heist.

“So, I made sure your lover boy was in his apartment before I came back here, he didn’t eat all night so I had to make him get food, but that’s normal. He seemed a little freaked out when we got to the diner, but it could have been due to being at work all night,” my best guard said as he came in and plopped down on the couch across from me. 

“Did mention if anything weird happened?”

“Now that you mention it, he seemed to want to get home faster than normal. But it could all just be that he’s worked all night, he also said that he’s going to be home all day today,” Niall said looking bored.

“Okay, you have tomorrow off just make sure you make it to Harry’s next shift,” I said standing up from the couch with Reece in my arms, heading towards Fizzy to give her the baby, “Make sure she’s good, I’m going to bed,” I said walking towards the door.

“Funny how you can’t go to bed until you know he’s okay,” Fizzy said flashing her knowing smile at me.

I shook my head as I walked into the dark hallway thinking about the green eyed beauty I was missing.


End file.
